PC:Marrgash (Medina)
Summary= Summary }} |-| StatBlock= Mini Stats for Combat sblock=StatblockMarrgash Samanga - Male Dragonborn Bard 2 Status: Initiative: +1, Passive perception: 17, Passive Insight: 13 AC:18 Fort:13 Ref:14 Will:17 HP: 32/32 Bloodied: 16 Surge value: 10 Surges/day: 9 Speed: 5 squares, AP: 1, Second Wind: unused, Temporary HP: 0 Melee Basic Attack: + Powers: color=greenVicious Mockery, Staggering Note/color color=redMajestic Word (x2), Words of Friendship, Dragon Breath, Blunder/color color=grayStirring Shout, Song of Courage/color/sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Description For a dragonborn, Marrgash is slight, lacking the physical presence familiar with many of his race. Despite this, he has a strong presence in a room, with a friendly and inquisitive look in his eye. *Age: 20 *Height: 6’2” *Weight: 220lbs *Gender: Male *Alignment: Unaligned Background Marrgash was born to parents part of a group of travelling scholars and collectors of stories. They made their living researching, documenting and detailing the great histories of his people, ensuring that their heritage is preserved for generations to come. When Marrgash’s egg was laid, this event alone created stories. The egg itself glowed with magic energies and those listening carefully could hear a strange crackling sound. Quite what this auspicious start to the world meant was not known, but Marrgash’s potential was clear even before his birth. Partly as a result of this start his life, Marrgash’s youth was demanding as his peers heaped expectation upon him. Marrgash was trained to be a wizard, warlock or great sorcerer. For such a training, he could not ask for better teachers, and arcane arts were drilled into him. This was not enough for Marrgash however. He sought to learn from others in the group, from warriors and scouts and about the world through which they travelled. What he truly desired to learn about was people, to understand their desires and motivations. He lacked the focus to centre his studies onto arcane arts, his mind wandering to other subjects often. As his life went on, Marrgash became known as something of a jack of all trades. What he lacked in detailed knowledge, he held in reasoning and a good general grounding on a wide range of subjects. If you needed something done, Marrgash would often be the person people turned to. This role he enjoyed hugely, the feeling of being needed and helpful a great reward to him in itself. As he grew older, Marrgash has found his need to learn if as keen as ever, but his ability to do so from his family is limited. It took him a long while to reach the decision to leave, and many hours debating with his parents. In the end, it was them who pushed him to leave, see the world for himself and continue his learning as he sees fit. Some day he hopes to return to his troupe, to impart what he has learnt and to see his family once more. For now though, he travels, keen to see who he will meet, and what he can learn from them. Hooks *Marrgash's family, are travelling scholars, trained in the arcane arts. They still travel across the globe, and could be encountered again in Marrgash's own travels. Kicker Marrgash has travelled for two reasons, to meet people and to learn. He wishes to hone his skills and knowledge to cover all subjects, but knows that one lifetime will be insufficent to achieve this. |-| Equipment= Equipment Equipment *'Normal Load:' 100 lb *'Heavy Load:' 200 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 500 lb |-| Tracking= Tracking Treasure Staff of Sleep and Charm +1 from - Wizards In Winter: Low Level Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 70 gp starting equipment (Wand, Chainmail, Light Shield, Adv Kit) = 30 gp remaining ----------------------- Experience 1185xp from - Wizards In Winter: Low Level Changes Level 2: Feat: Initiate of the Old Faith (training in Nature). Bard Utility 2: Song of Courage. Retrain Shout of Triumph to Blunder Wishlist By Slot: Level-Up Planning |-| Math= Math Class Features Bard +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training: Ritual Casting bonus feat and can perform one bard ritual per day without expending components Virtue of Valor: Once per round, when any ally within 5 squares of Marrgash reduces an enemy to 0 hit points or bloodies an enemy, Marrgash can grant 3 temporary hit points to that ally as a free action. Majestic Word: Marrgash gains the Magestic Word encounter power Multiclass Versatility: Marrgash can choose class specific multiclass feats from more than one class Skill Versatility: +1 to untrained skill checks Song of Rest: When Marrgash plays an instrument or sings during a short rest, he and each ally who can hear him are affected by his Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, they regains 5 additional hit points equal with each healing surge. A character can be affected by only one Song of Rest at a time. Words of Friendship: Marrgash gains the Words of Friendship encounter power Racial Features Dragonborn Ability Scores: +2 Charisma, +2 Constitution or Strength Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Draconic +2 History, +2 Intimidate Dragonborn Fury: When Marrgash is bloodied he gains a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. Draconic Heritage: Marrgash gains +2 to his healing surge value Dragon Breath: Marrgash can use Dragon Breath as an encounter power Feats Ritual Casting (bonus feat) Improved Majestic Word: Magestic Word grants 5 temporary hit points Theme Order Adept Starting Feature: Argent Rain (Order Adept Attack) Note: +2 to surge value from Dragonborn Heritage Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Skills Languages Allarian, Draconian |-| Approvals= Approvals LEVEL 1 Approval 1 Summary *Passive Insight should be 11, not 12. *Reflex should be 13, not 12. *Majestic Word: Add "Special" line (twice per encounter but once per turn) StatBlock *Passive Insight should be 11, not 12. *Reflex should be 13, not 12. Math *Defenses **AC should be 17, most likely because you are missing "|ArmorIsHeavy=yes" Minor, so approved by MeepoLives Thanks for reviewing. Changes made, except for the changes to Passive Insight. I believe these should be 12 (10 base +1 Wisdom +1 Skill versatility). You are correct. It's the Senses and Reaction table that is incorrect then as it is showing an 11 for your Passive Perception. Good catch! For some reason it wasn't including the +1 from Class Feature in the total. I've put the +1 into the class category instead, and it now totals correctly - Medina Approval 2 The few things which were not fine are now fine. Approved --WEContact